


Situation Status: Possibly Awesome

by ineptshieldmaid



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (well something approaching polyamory anyway), M/M, Non-Monogamy, Polyamory, everyone is well-intentioned, minor violations of the bro code, not actually a threesome, sub-par communication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 20:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11585817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineptshieldmaid/pseuds/ineptshieldmaid
Summary: It’s early in the season, his first year competing in the Grand Prix as a senior, and Kenji is in a Situation.





	Situation Status: Possibly Awesome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neomeruru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neomeruru/gifts).



> Dear Neomeruru, I know you were doing a pinch-hit but didn't sign up, so aren't expecting an assigned gift. Please accept this treat!

It’s early in the season, his first year competing in the Grand Prix as a senior, and Kenji is in a Situation.

In the immediate short-term, the Situation involves him (Minami Kenjirou, Japanese national silver medalist of last season, currently fourth-place holder at Skate America) and Leo de la Iglesia (US bronze medalist, twice-running gold medalist at Skate America), wrapped around each other, making out behind a shrubbery in Milwaukee.

Three things make this a Situation: one, Kenji’s coach may come looking for him at any moment. Two, Kenji may or may not be in something of a state, what with Leo’s hands under his shirt and Leo kissing his neck, nibbling his ear, and so on; and Kenji may or may not be grinding up against Leo’s leg, a bit. Leo doesn’t seem to mind, not at all, but it’s still a little overwhelming. And three, this is all rather reminiscent of last season’s Team Trophy, where Kenji had ended up in a deserted hotel corridor, wrapped around Ji Guang Hong, making out like there was no tomorrow.

That time, it wasn’t Kenji’s coach who found them, but his team-mate and idol Katsuki Yuri and _his_ fiancé Viktor Nikiforov. Supposedly they were lost; Kenji suspects they had similar intentions vis-a-vis deserted corridors as he and Guang Hong had had. Either way, a great deal of embarrassment had been felt all round. Katsuki’s face had gone red, and Viktor had bounced on his heels and congratulated both Guang Hong and Kenji, and Guang Hong had nearly melted through the floor. Somehow, Kenji had made Katsuki swear his fiancé to secrecy, and, as far as Kenji knows, no one else ever found out.

Which is a problem, because now Kenji is making out with Leo de la Iglesia behind a shrubbery.

Leo is twenty, and choreographs all his own routines, and has managed to make it into the ranks of the best skaters in the world despite only having one quad in his repertoire, which he added only this season. He seems to be friends with everyone, and never lets competition get in the way of forming relationships with other skaters. Relationships which now seem to include making out with Kenji behind a shrubbery.

Leo also has really nice hands, which he’s using to scrape his nails gently down Kenji’s spine, and really nice lips, with which he is sucking gently at Kenji’s lower lip, and Kenji might just go out of his mind.

Kenji actually hasn’t spoken to Guang Hong since the Team Trophy. They’ve liked each other’s selfies, of course, but that’s not really the same. 

‘Wait,’ he says, pulling back from Leo a bit. ‘I need… a minute.’

Leo nuzzles gently at the curve of Kenji’s neck. ‘Have all the minutes you need, cutie.’

Kenji’s been called cute, before, but _cutie_? As a form of address? In Leo’s deep quiet voice? That’s a new experience, and he really fucking likes it.

‘Do you,’ Kenji asks, ‘do this a lot?’

What he really wants to know is: do you do this with Guang Hong? Do you know _I_ did this with Guang Hong? Do you know how much Guang Hong wants to do this with you?

‘What, make out with people?’ Leo asks. He tips Kenji’s chin up. ‘Sometimes, yeah. You… you’re okay with this, right? As friends?’

‘I,’ Kenji says. He has absolutely no problems here, not for himself. ‘No, I don’t.’ Kenji slips his hands under Leo’s shirt, and enjoys the feeling of his stomach trembling just a bit when Kenji touches him. ‘I don’t have… many friends like that, though.’

‘Maybe you need some new friends,’ Leo says. He leans back in to nip at Kenji’s mouth. ‘I should introduce you to people.’

‘I know Guang Hong,’ Kenji manages to get out.

That makes Leo pull back. ‘As in you make out with him?’ He grins. Leo has a nice grin, it creeps over his face like a sunrise.

‘Yeah,’ Kenji says. 

‘You’re not in love with him, are you?’

‘No. It was just the once.’ It might have been more. Kenji wouldn’t _object_ if it was more. But he hasn’t been in the same place as Guang Hong since April. And also, Guang Hong has a crush on Leo the size of the moon. 

(‘I’m not _in love_ with him,’ Guang Hong had insisted. ‘Not like one true love forever. He’s just… really nice. And hot. And cute. And I feel very stupid: he knows three languages and my English is so bad. And I’m sure he’s had many girlfriends, or boyfriends, and all I have is I kissed my cousin’s friend once, at a party.’

Obviously, Kenji had volunteered to help him with his track record, kissing-wise. Call it a pact of mutual assistance: Kenji didn’t even have a cousin’s friend in his past. Just a weird crush on Katsuki Yuri, which had taken a major blow in the face of watching said Katsuki and his fiancé engage in frankly sickening public displays of affection for an entire year.)

‘Good,’ Leo says. ‘He deserves to make out with good people. And you, Minami Kenjirou -’ here he slides one hand down the back of Kenji’s trousers, into his pocket, and squeezes his ass ‘- are definitely good people.’

Good people, Kenji thinks, probably don’t make out with their friends’ crushes. Although it’s not as if he ever promised he wouldn’t. It’s just… weird.

Leo tilts Kenji’s face back up and kisses him again, slow and deep, and Kenji finds himself whining. He wants… a lot of things.

‘Would you come back to my room?’ Leo asks, and Kenji goes rigid for a second. He wants, he wants that very much.

Except.

‘It’s okay if you don’t,’ Leo says. ‘If you don’t want to take this further, that’s cool.’ He really is very nice. And hot. And cute. 

Fucking hell.

‘Guang Hong really likes you,’ Kenji blurts.

Leo blinks at him. ‘What?’

‘He really. Oh, shit, I’m not supposed to tell you that. But that’s why… I can’t.’

‘You’re… not coming to bed with me because of Guang Hong?’ Leo looks confused. But not as shocked as someone normally would be in a conversation like this. Or maybe this is a normal level of shock: Kenji wouldn’t know, he’s never been in a conversation like this.

‘I.’ Kenji considers trying to explain. It’s not that he and Guang Hong have a _relationship_. Or that they have any kind of agreement on the matter of Leo, making out with. ‘I wasn’t supposed to tell you that,’ he says, again.

Leo narrows his eyes for a second, and then says, ‘Kenji, you know Guang Hong trains in the States in the off-season?’

Kenji nods. Great. He’s now made Leo and Guang Hong’s working relationship weird. Ten points to him.

Leo disentangles himself a bit, and produces his mobile phone. ‘I’m probably not supposed to show you this, but…’ He scrolls back through something on his screen, then holds it out. It’s a text message conversation.

GH, 16.35: Enjoy the banquet!  
16.36: It’d be more fun if you were here. Plenty of nice quiet corners to sneak off to.  
GH, 16.38: I’m sure. Don’t waste good sneaking opportunities!  
16.40: if I see anyone cute I’ll bear that in mind.  
GH, 16.42: Kenji Minami’s cute.  
16.43: is that a recommendation?  
GH.16.45: Maybe.

Kenji stares at the exchange blankly for a second. ‘You should… maybe have told me about that,’ he says. ‘Before…’

Leo takes his phone back. ‘Maybe. It’s no big deal, though, Guang Hong and I. We’re friends.’ He sighs. ‘Or that’s what I thought. You’re telling me he’s… really serious about me?’

Kenji shrugs, and kind of wishes he’d stuck to making out. He shouldn’t be having this conversation. ‘He’s had a crush on you for years,’ he says. ‘He did tell me he wasn’t in love with you, though. I don’t know what…’

‘Okay,’ Leo says. ‘Okay. Thank you for telling me. I need to talk to him, I guess.’

They part on those slightly awkward terms. Leo goes back to the party and Kenji goes to find his coach and then heads to bed. Kenji texts Guang Hong as soon as he’s back in his room. Guang Hong is sweet about it - a bit scared, now, of what Leo might think, but he isn’t angry with Kenji.

Ji Guang Hong, 23.03: It’s okay. I wouldn’t have been angry if you _did_ have sex with him.  
23.04: You tried to SET ME UP WITH HIM.  
Ji Guang Hong, 23.05: I did. You’re cute. He’s hot. You should make out.  
23.06: And what, send you pictures?  
Ji Guang Hong, 23.06: I wouldn’t say no.

It’s barely two weeks before Kenji is due in China for the Cup of China. Guang Hong is competing, of course. Kenji is having a good season, but he doesn’t really expect to make it to the Final, so this will be his only chance before the Four Continents to see Guang Hong in person. He has a lot of questions to ask him.

The day before he flies from Tokyo to Beijing, he gets a message on Instagram. He almost ignores it - most of his social media messages are junk, and the skaters he’s friends with all have his number.

Then he sees who it is.

Leo_dela_Iglesia: Good luck this week!  
Leo_dela_Iglesia: Hot tip, there are plenty of places to sneak off in Bejing.  
Leo_dela_Iglesia: I heard that the local star’s pretty cute, too.

So that’s a thing, Kenji thinks. He’s not yet two competitions into his first Senior Grand Prix, and he’s in a Situation. It might be an awesome Situation, if he can maybe get Guang Hong to answer his questions, starting with ‘what the hell is going on here?’

**Author's Note:**

> General comments policy: be nice. I'm aware not everyone in this scenario is making 100% awesome choices, no need to shout at me about it. I do not take kindly to slut-shaming commentary.


End file.
